Smoke Me for lack of a better title
by ReapMe
Summary: Prompt fill on the glee kink meme. Oral, Drugs, In school, Dirty talk, and LOTS of explicit lady porn. Read at your own risk.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else mentioned in this fic. I make no profit.

AN: So I wrote this for a prompt on the glee kink meme. It's my first lesbian, Faberry, and prompt fic. I may have been baked during the writing of this fic so I'm sorry but everyone's kinda ooc. I wasn't going to post this here but I figured why the hell not? lol Anyway leave me reviews.

On her last day of school at McKinley High Quinn woke up to her alarm blaring in her ear. _Thank God it's the last day._

After dressing in a simple jeans and tshirt ensemble she realized she still had twenty minutes before she had to leave the house. She wandered to her desk, covered in graduation presents, and picked up a small tin that said 'stress relief'. Recognizing Puck's untidy scrawl she opened the tin and felt her jaw drop.

Inside the tin were what looked to be marijuana cigarettes. _Classy Puck. Joints for graduation?_ Picking one up she noticed the elegant script on the side of the joint.

'Smoke me'

Placing it back in the tin she finds herself tempted to try it. _Why not? It's the last day of school. It's not like it really matters..._

Putting the tin in her purse she grabbed her keys and ran to her car, quickly opening the door and pushing the lighter in and pulling out one of the joints. She flinched when the lighter popped back out and looked around guiltily as if expecting to see her mother outside the window. Shaking off her paranoia she quickly lit it and inhaled quickly. The smoke burned her throat and made her eyes water but she found she liked the feeling it gave her despite all the coughing. Like she didn't have a care in the world.

Craking her window to let the smoke out she quickly backed out of her driveway and started off towards... _Wait... where am I going?... School! Right! School. Maybe this wasn't a good idea..._

By the time she got to school everyone was already inside the building so she stubbed out the cherry of the joint and tucked the other half behind her ear and headed straight to the choir room to find her friends. As she walked her thoughts began to wander to the most ridiculous of things, making her giggle and laugh as she walked around the empty halls of McKinley.

"QUINN! Wait up!"

Turning dazedly and still grinning she saw Puck jogging down the hall to her. "Puck! Do you have anything to eat? I'm soooo hungry."

Puck smirked as he realized what was up with Quinn, taking in her spacey smile and red eyes. "Found my present huh?"

"Yes! Best present ever! I feel so happy! Oh and so pretty too!"

"You feel pretty?"

"...What?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "You said you felt pretty."

"Oh no! I was talking about your present. Such pretty handwriting! How'd you do that?" she asked, remembering the words on the paper.

He chuckled, "Actually I didn't, Kurt did. He does it to all of his joints, some kind of Alice in Wonderland thing. I dunno seems pretty gay."

Quinn couldn't hold back the laughter bubbling up inside her and gaspingly got out, "Oh my God!-Hhaahahaha!-Because he's GAY! Oh my god so funny." She gently placed a hand on her stomach, enjoying the ache of too much laughing, as she softly giggled.

Puck sighed and pulled out his phone quickly texting Rachel to come take care of Quinn as she leaned against his shoulder, occasionally giggling. "Hey Q, wanna see Rachel?"

"Sure! I wonder if she has any food?"

Rachel shifted in her chair as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. 'New Text Msg from Noah'. Glancing around the choir room she noticed for the first time that he wasn't there anymore. Opening the message she rolled her eyes at the horrendous spelling.

'I need u 2 cum get Q. not hrslf rite now. libry'

_What the french, toast?_

She replied and gathered her things quickly walking to the library to find Quinn with her arm tucked through Puck's, rambling on about... Her?

"-and she's so nice and pretty and she has an incredible voice. Did you know that Puck? That time we sang together was awesome! Do you think she'd-"

"Rachel! Look Q! It's Rachel. Go say hi." As Quinn disconnected herself from to latch onto Rachel he sighed in relief. "Thank God you're here. She's your problem now. Ever since I said your name she's been talking about you non fucking stop. I gotta go."

Rachel panicked as she was essentially glomped by her blonde friend and Noah started walking away. "Wait! What's wrong with her?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "She's high. There's nothing wrong with her. She's just really baked. You should take her somewhere a teacher won't find her. She was kind of just wandering around like Brittany when I found her. Good luck. Later."

Readjusting so Quinn was holding her arm she started leading Quinn down the hall towards the auditorium. As they approached their destination, Quinn's rambling and giggling was interrupted as they heard the screeching voice of one obviously enraged Sue Sylvester. Thinking quickly Rachel tugged Quinn through the door to their left, which led to the stairwell. Rachel tugged on Quinns wrist. "Come on let's go sit at the top."

When they reached the top of the stairwell Quinn sat down and pulled out the lighter she stole from Puck's pocket and the joint from behind her ear. As she relit it Rachel looked at her in shock. "Quinn! Drugs are bad! You certainly shouldn't be doing them at school! What if you get caught?" Although she had to admit, seeing Quinn this carefree was kind of... cute. She smiled more and looked much more relaxed.

Quinn laughed and patted the ground next to her for Rachel to sit down, "Have you ever tried it? It's really fun and it's not like it's heroin. I just wanted to have fun on my last day. You should try it." She held out the joint for Rachel to take and saw her chewing her lip. _So pretty..._

"Ok. But just this once. I mean life is supposed to be about experiences, right?"

Quinn nodded. She had no idea what Rachel had said but the girl was reaching for the joint and daintily holding it between her fingers brought it to her lips.

"Do it slowly. It'll burn but if you take too much you cough a lot. I had to figure that one out myself," Quinn laughed as she watched Rachel puff and start coughing immediately. After her coughing stopped she tried again with much more success. Quinn found herself oddly proud of her and smiled as she took the joint back.

After a couple minutes of trading back and forth the joint was gone so Quinn threw it down and snubbed it out with her shoe before laying back against the wall behind her. She turned her head to her right and saw Rachel singing along to some song in her head. "What are you singing?"

Rachel sighed, "Some song that was playing in Finn's car when he gave me a ride home last week. It's by this guy called Shwayze I think. It's like 'If you got the weed, I got the pipe,-'"

"We can get high together all night! I love that song!" Quinn giggled and they continued on with the song until it was just Quinn singing the first verse.

"I got a new ride so fuck the speed limit. I live by the W's. Weed and Women!" The two collapsed onto each other laughing and giggling. Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder as their minds drifted. It was nice being with Quinn like this. She felt like they were isolated. No one in the world but them. What a nice thought. Then she realized that with her head positioned like this on the blondes shoulder she could see straight down her shirt to the lacy white bra underneath.

"Hey. You know what I wanna eat right now?"

Startled by the sudden question she voiced the first thing to pop into her head, "Me?" Immediately her eyes widened and she straightened up from where she was leaning on the cheerleader. "I mean-"

Quinn felt her cheeks heat with a blush as images flashed across her mind of spreading Rachel's legs apart and... "What?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything. What were you gonna say?" Rachel rambled.

Quinn grinned as she leaned towards Rachel, making the other girl back away until she was laying on her back. "I'm pretty sure I just heard you put yourself on the menu."

"But I didn't-I mean-You don't have to. It was stupid," Rachel blushed as she stuttered and tried to avoid Quinn's eyes.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," she whispered as she pressed her lips against Rachel's stunned mouth, feeling it part as she gasped in surprise. After devouring the diva's mouth she trailed kisses down her neck to the edge of her blouse, skimming her lips over the tanned skin of Rachel's chest as she ran a hand up her thigh under her pleated skirt.

"Oh Quinn that feels so good. Please..."

Quinn lifted her hand from Rachel's leg and started undoing the buttons of her blouse, spreading the shirt open when she was done and staring at the tanned breasts encased in a silky black bra. Popping open the front clasp she brushed the cups aside and filled her hands with Rachel's breasts, feeling the press of hard nipples into her palms. She brushed her her fingers slowly around the sensitive nubs before pinching one lightly as she took the other between her lips, sucking lightly and flicking her tongue against it.

Rachel moaned loudly and pushed her fingers into the blonde strands of silk brushing against her chest, clutching Quinn's head closer as her breathing quickens.

Quinn releases Rachels sweet flesh and readjusts onto her knees so she can use both hands and drags her nails up Rachel's thighs, which spread open in their wake. Grabbing the top of Rachel's panties she idly notices they match the bra still hanging loosely from Rachel's arms as she pulls them down her smooth legs before slipping off her ankles. Leaning down she sucks and nips at the dark skin of the Jewish girls nipples as one hand grabs a thigh and pulls it up around her hip and the other slides down between them between her legs.

Quinn's pleased to find the hair here almost non-existant, only a small bit trimmed down short frame the lips of her sex. She rubs between the folds and groans around the flesh in her mouth as she finds Rachel slick and hot, rubbing herself against her fingers. "Fuck Rachel. So wet. Can't wait to taste you. So hungry for it." She slips one finger lower and presses it inside just as she hears a door two floors below them open accompanied by the annoyingly nasally voice of Jacob Ben Israel.

Rachel stiffens below her and looks at Quinn with wide eyes. Quinn just smirks and moves her hand against her clit as she wiggled the finger inside her, making Rachel gasp and cover her mouth with her hand.

The echoes of footsteps fill the stairwell as the wannabe journalist climbed the stairs until he reached the door to the floor below them and walked through it, leaving them alone again. Rachel smacked Quinn on the shoulder, "What did you think you were doing? We could have gotten caught! What if-"

Quinn cut her off by adding another finger to the one already inside her and gently thrusting them in and out, "What was that? You want to stop? Well I suppose that's a good idea." She rubbed her thumb against the swollen clit at the top of her slit and then stopped, giggling when Rachel moaned long and loud voicing her frustration.

"Please Quinn do it!"

Quinn leaned down close and whispered in her ear hotly, "Do what?"

Rachel broke. Quinn could actually see the moment when the smaller girl lost all her inhibitions and it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Her own panties were practically dripping but somehow it seemed unimportant at the moment.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Quinn curled her fingers inside of Rachel, brushing against the elusive 'g-spot' that Puck had seemed to have trouble finding. _Sex shark my ass._

Rachel keened and thrust her hips down on the fingers invading her and begged, "Please eat me. I need to cum so bad! Please!"

Quinn pulled her fingers out and grabbed Rachel's legs, spreading them as far open as they'd go with her feet braced on the floor before laying down between her legs while her arms snuck under her knees to wrap around her hips, holding her in place.

Slowly the cheerleader blew a cool stream of air over the slick flesh in front of her, chuckling as Rachel shivered and pleaded. Leaning her head forward she licked a long stripe from the bottom of Rachel's opening all the way to her clit with just a little pressure before swirling her tongue around her clit and pressing it with the flat of her tongue.

Rachel's hands flew into Quinn's hair and arched into the silky slide of her tongue. "Oh God YES! Lick me! Feels so good!"

Quinn moaned and licked harder. Feeling one hand release her hair, she looked up at Rachel and found the diva's head thrown back and her hand flicking and pinching the tip of one perfectly shaped breast.

Quinn unwrapped an arm from the wildly bucking hips beneath her and struggled with the buttons of her jeans. _Why did I wear these today?_ She had to stop and straighten up to get her jeans undone and push them down her thighs with her underwear.

Quinn bit her lip as she looked down at Rachel. She looked like temptation itself. All tanned flushed skin and sultry eyes, her bottom lip swollen from the force of her teeth digging into the tender flesh.

"Keep talking. It's so hot to hear you beg for me. I want you to tell me exactly what you want," she moaned out as she leaned back in to bury her face between Rachels legs, one hand bracing herself against the floor and the other slipping between her own legs.

"OH! So good! Please. Ohhh god. Lick my p-pussy." She squealed as Quinn sucked her clit between her lips and flicked her tongue against it. "Fuck! Yes! Just like that! Faster! I'm gonna cum! I'm-QUINN!" she cried out as she felt her pussy clench and gush against Quinn's tongue.

Quinn greedily licked up the juices pulsing out of Rachel's pussy as she rubbed her clit. She felt Rachel grab her by the arm and pull her up and roll her underneath her. Rachel took both Quinn's hands and pinned them above her head with one of her own and pushed the other between the blondes thighs, sinking two fingers into her tight hole and rubbing her thumb against her clit. "Cum for me."

And Quinn does. Moaning and gasping and bucking against Rachel's hand. After she comes back to reality she giggles and muses aloud as she pets Rachel's hair, "My munchies are gone. Maybe your pussy is the answer to world hunger." Rachel laughs and lifts her head from Quinn's shoulder dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Do you really want other people licking my pussy?"

Quinn reached down and grabbed Rachel by the ass and pulled her closer. "Definitely not."

"Aww." Brittany said from where she stood next to Santana on the stairs below them. "Santana and I were hoping for a foursome."

Quinn looked at Rachel with curiosity, "What do you think?"

Rachel looked shocked, "Not right now. I'm kinda tired. Do you have any more weed?"

Quinn laughed and shifted pulling her pants up and sitting up against the wall. Reaching for her purse she grabbed Rachel's panties and stuffed them in as she was getting the tin of joints.

"I saw that missy. Give those back!"

"No way. They're mine and you're not wearing them for the rest of the day anyway," she replied before turning to their audience. "You guys gonna stand there all day? Or smoke with us?"

The duo smiled and climbed the stairs, settling down across from where Rachel was now between Quinn's legs laying back against her chest as she lit the joint handed to her.

"Are those Hummel joints?" Santana asked when Rachel passed it to her.

"Hummel joints? What do you mean?" asked Rachel, nosy as ever.

"Ladyface rolls them. He writes smoke me on the sides. He's actually kind of turned them into a brand. It's practically an artform the way he makes them. Everyone wants Hummels," the latina replied.

Rachel looked shocked, "Kurt smokes pot? Wow. He always seemed so uptight. I like the 'smoke me' though. It's like Alice in Wonderland."

"That's what Puck said," Quinn nodded as she took the joint from Brittany. Breathing in deep she held it in and passed it to Santana, as she pulled Rachel's mouth up for a kiss, blowing the smoke into her mouth in a chaste kiss.

Rachel leaned back in contentment against Quinn's chest as she let out a stream of smoke.

"That was hot," Brittany sighed.

Santana leaned forward and put a hand on the inside of Rachel's leg, "You down?"

Rachel nodded as Quinn's soft fingers lightly pinched her nipples.

The door to the floor below them banged open and was quickly followed by the sound of boots climbing the stairs. Rachel tried to get her shirt buttoned but her bra was still open and made it virtually impossible to button the shirt.

"OMG EWW! VAG! I did not just see Rachel Berry's genitals. I did not just see Rachel Berry's genitals."

"Ladyface what are you doing here?"

Kurt turned to them with his hands over his eyes. "Is it safe?" He peeked out from between his fingers and lowered his hands when he was certain everything was covered. "I heard Quinn opened Puckurt's gift early and wanted to see the results. Apparently you turn into a lesbian."

Brittany shrugged, "It happens all the time."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and turned to head back down the stairs. "Sorry I interrupted but you probably shouldn't do this in the stairwell. It's smells like vag and reefer in here and if Coach catches you she'll have your heads."

"Fucking buzzkill," Santana muttered. The girls watched him leave before cleaning up and deciding to head to Rachel's house. Her dad's were out of town so they had the house to themselves.

The two Cheerios left first so they could go home and change out of their uniforms and Quinn and Rachel were finally left alone.

Quinn could see Rachel was thinking hard about something, "What's wrong?"

"What are we? I mean I know we had sex but I don't know if you just want it to be like just a today thing or something more but-"

Quinn placed a finger over her lips before she could continue, "I was finally happy today Rachel. I've been trying so hard to be happy for so long and today I was really happy. You make me happy. Mr Schue said that Glee is about opening yourself up to joy. That's what happened here today. You made me gleeful. I might be selfish but I don't wanna give that up. You're mine. Deal with it."

Rachel smiled wide and hugged Quinn tightly, burying her face in her neck. "You make me happy too. Now let's go to my house, we can have a late lunch."

Quinn smiled as she grabbed Rachel's hand, "Sure. What do you wanna eat?"

Rachel grinned, "How about Cheerios?"

Quinn laughed and said, "Which do you want first? Cinnamon or sugar?" Life was finally starting to look good.


End file.
